A hydrokinetic torque converter, such as that discussed above, is disclosed in German Laid Open Patent Application DE-OS 38 23 210. During operation, such torque converters are generally exposed to a high static and dynamic pressure load, which tends to result in the axial expansion of the components. Under some conditions, this axial load can cause the bearing elements (axial bearings) used to fall out of their centering or mounting, and can even result in total failure. This damage occurs most frequently to the axial bearing between the pump wheel and the stator.